


Destiny of the Gray Lioness

by Kaeda_Blade26



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Contains some dark and somewhat mature themes, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Lambda is an edgy tsundere but she gets used to everyone, Machines, Mystery, Robots, Science Fiction, Slow To Update, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaeda_Blade26/pseuds/Kaeda_Blade26
Summary: Lambda Yakami who was a previous biolab experiment after being kidnapped at 16, having some of her memories being tampered with and the power of aerokinesis escapes from a lab after being held captive for a few years. She then flees to Corinth after meeting an unlikely ally or two, becomes the Gray RPM Ranger and protects the city from Venjix. (No pairings)





	1. Prologue: Enter Lambda Yakami/Lambda's Capture

**_*September 23, 2001 Corinth, Massachusetts*_ **

Fourteen-year-old Lambda Yakami was standing next to her father Kenryu Yakami as he was fixing an old car of his. She watched patiently and intently while he worked with his tools, as if she knew what to do should she become a mechanic in the future. Finally he turned to his daughter, "Hand me that wrench laying on the table there, Lambda."

"Sure, Dad," the half Japanese girl replied and gave her father the tool he requested.

Kenryu noticed as the raven haired teenager watched him do his work and something about her piqued his interest.

"Based on the way you're watching me, you want to learn too right, Lammy?"

His daughter nodded and he began showing her which tools were suited for each task, and gave her a pair of gloves so she could get started. Then he handed her a rag for her to wipe her oil covered utensils with. Sometime later Lambda's mother Celeste walked in and a smile graced her lips at the sight of her husband and daughter working together. It always warmed her heart at their bonding time as well as the time Lambda bonded with her or when all three did something together as a family.

"I made sandwiches in case you two worked up an appetite. They're in the kitchen," she smiled at them when both father and daughter looked up at her. Celeste was a beautiful woman with cherry red hair and slate gray eyes.

Kenryu looked over at Lambda, wondering if she got hungry from helping him out. "Why don't you get something to eat?"

"Are you sure, Dad?"

"I'll finish up here and join you two later."

"Okay," Lambda said as she took off her gloves and headed into the house to get cleaned up for lunch.

Celeste turned to her husband and grinned at him. "She really does take after you doesn't she, Ken?"

Kenryu put his wrench down on the bench next to the car, took off his gloves then wiped his brow.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You don't say?"

"I thought she would take after you since you have a green thumb and like gardening."

Celeste chuckled and tucked a stray lock of red hair behind her ear. "Ah true, true. But it seems that she likes fixing things now and somewhere down the road, I think Lambda will be a skilled mechanic just like you someday," she said as she tapped his nose gently.

"You think so?"

"I know so. By the way, Ken, you've been working on that car for a while now, it makes me wonder if it's for Lammy when she turns 16?"

"It might or it might not be," Kenryu said as he stuffed a rag in his pocket. "But then again, Lambda will have to pass her driver's ed to earn a permit so she _can_ drive."

"What about getting her license?"

"She'll get that in due time, Celes," he assured his wife.

The two smiled at each other for a few more moments then walked in the house to join their daughter for lunch.

_***2 years later, October 15, 2003 Corinth, Massachusetts*** _

Lambda now at 16 years old, was once again helping Kenryu fixing a car but it was someone else's. She was carefully tightening a bolt just like her father instructed her to do.

"Very good, Lambda," Kenryu praised his daughter. "Keep it up and you'll a highly skilled mechanic just like your old man."  
He laughed heartily at the statement and Lambda let out a light chuckle.

Lambda wiped her brow of sweat and decided to take a break as her stomach growled loudly, wanting to be fed.

"Sounds like somebody's hungry," her father joked while she pouted at her demanding belly. "Go get something to eat, Lammy I'll pick up where you left off."

"Are you sure, Dad?

"Positive. Your belly'll protest again if you don't feed it."

With that she went inside the house and to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat as her mother walked in. Celeste grinned at the ravenette as Lambda picked up a can of pineapple chunks and rinsed the can, then grabbed a can opener and opened it.

"You sure love your pineapples don't you, Lambda."

"They're rich in Vitamin C and healthy, Mom."

The redheaded woman nodded then went to grab the cutting board hanging on the wall above the counter and prepared to make dinner. After filling herself up, the teen alerted her parents that she was going outside to meet up with some friends for music practice. Lambda had a flute that was given to her on her 9th birthday that she played every now and then when she had time but decided not to take it with her.

"Okay, sweetheart but don't take too long as dinner will be ready soon," Celeste called as she began cutting and mincing vegetables for pork stew.

"Okay, Mom."

Lambda walked out of the house and proceed to the park to meet her friends. As she walked the ravenette saw a car driving slowly down the street, which unnerved her a bit but paid it no mind. She continued on her way until the car stopped and couple of people stepped out in black suits.

The 16-year-old couldn't help but feel that she was being watched and tried to run, but as soon as she did the suits gave chase. Fear gripped Lambda as adrenaline pumped in her veins. She could go home but the ravenette was too far away from anyone's house she knew. She dashed behind a couple of trees and stopped to catch her breath.

It wasn't long before a arm wrapped around her stomach while another one held a cloth and covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming. Lambda tried to fight back as much as she could, but the arms were too strong and exhaustion overtook the girl. She eventually passed out and was limply slung over someone's shoulder and hauled over to the car.

"Did you get her?"

"Yeah she's a fast one, that girl. She could possibly run track as quick as she is."

"Well we got her now, so we'll report to the lab about the newest specimen we retrieved."

With that the suited people got in the car and drove off with Lambda in tow to some unknown laboratory.


	2. Chapter 1: Lambda's Journey

_***4 years later after escaping** _ _**Mestven** _ _**BioLab** _ _**Industries** _ _**Inc.,** _ _**August 24, 2007 Corinth, Massachusetts*** _

**Lambda - Age 20**

**Ziggy - Age 18**

Lambda walked down a street in what appeared to be a green outfit reminiscent of a lab uniform that was tattered at the hems under a white cloak. She had finally managed to break free and escape the lab that held her hostage. She covered the tattoos adorning her arms with her hands as she didn't want anyone to see them. Them as well as her glowing gray eyes were side effects of the hellish tests and torturous experiments Lambda went through and received those four long, grueling years she was snatched away from her parents and captured.

She acquired the power aerokinesis or wind/air manipulation as an added bonus to the effects. Lambda was nicknamed "The Living Storm" due to how much damage she caused while trying to escape by causing tornadoes and anything having to do with the wind itself. She had become hardened in personality as well as physically. It seemed that time had taken its toll on the young woman as she was not as friendly and cheery as she was before her capture. The ravenette had become rather reserved, somewhat cold and distant, gruff/rough around the edges, but still kept some of her kindness as she was not _that_ cold, and would not trust anyone so easily unless she had good a reason to. Same applied about her past as Lambda wouldn't open up unless she felt the need, as she was guarded and very tight lipped when it came to subjects like that.

"Dammit," the half Japanese girl quietly cursed to herself. "I'm broke so I can't pay for anything whether it be clothes or food, let alone anything to drink for that matter either other than water. And speaking of clothes, I need to find a way to get out of these ratty lab rags. Ugh, I don't need any bad memories circling in my head right now."

Lambda continued her way down the street while her stomach growled, as she couldn't do anything since she had no money. She didn't want to resort to stealing and the last thing she needed to see were walls of another cell but, it would be jail for petty theft. The sky was full of gloomy gray clouds as it looked like it was about to rain.

_'_ _Geez, just my luck. If I don't find shelter soon, I'm gonna get soaked and possibly catch a cold._ _'_

Finally she stopped over to an abandoned porch and sat down. People and cars went about their way up and down the street as the ravenette watched them go. Lambda put her head down and her bangs fell in front of her face, obscuring her eyes from view. Suddenly, someone sat down next to her but the 20-year-old barely glanced over her left side to know that she wasn't alone. It was a young man with shaggy brown hair and eyes dressed in a suit.

"Nice weather today," he said, trying break the ice. The ravenette didn't respond instead kept her eyes glued to her lap. The young man thought that approach didn't work and tried something else to quell the silence. Luckily, he didn't need to as Lambda's stomach growled again but more loudly than before. Lambda didn't move even though she was hungry.

"Looks like somebody's hungry. Well I have something to fix that."

He dug into a his pocket and pulled out a freshly wrapped sandwich that he hadn't touched yet then handed it to her. She saw the sandwich from the corner of her eye through the black bangs and took the food. The Living Storm unwrapped the sandwich and began to eat, savoring every bite as if it her last. Truth be told, it tasted a lot better than the bland food she was fed at the biolab. It brought back memories of how good her parents' sandwiches were as well as her own.

"My name's Ziggy. What's yours?" The young woman swallowed the last of her meal and spoke her name after she internally snorted at his, "Lambda Yakami just call me Lambda."

Ziggy grinned as he finally managed to get her to talk only if it were a few words. "So, Lambda," he started, "do you live around here?"

"I think I lived around here with my parents before something happened and-" she stopped abruptly not wanting to divulge about her past but decided to tell him the truth. "I was kidnapped four years ago by some creeps in lab coats and taken to some biolab for an experiment. I can't remember much since they did something to my memories, but it was hell. I went through all sorts of shit and I got these as a sort of mark from that as well as this."

As soon as Lambda removed her hands, Ziggy saw the tattoos on her arms. They looked like some strange intricate designs that were etched into her skin. He inspected them a bit, then looked up at the ravenette's face and noticed that her eyes were glowing.

"What's up with your eyes?" he asked. Lambda couldn't tell if Ziggy was either curious or afraid when he asked the question.

"They're also another side effect of the experiments and tests I went through," she explained to him. Then suddenly she closed her eyes and focused some of her energy in the palm of her hand, and tiny sphere of wind appeared.

"This is what they did to me in that lab," Lambda said as she opened her shining gray eyes, only now they were glowing brighter than before so were the tattoos. Fortunately, no one else but Ziggy saw it. She immediately closed her hand into a fist, the sphere dispersed, and her eyes and tattoos stopped glowing.

The Living Storm mentally kicked herself for displaying her power out in public. Another thing she didn't need on her mind were people looking at her strangely and calling her a freak, _X-_ _Men_ reject or a witch because of that. The ravenette turned to Ziggy to see if his face twisted in fear, only to find that he was fascinated with her ability.

 _'Why is he looking at me like that?'_ Lambda thought as she looked at him. _'Isn't he scared?'_

"Why do you look like some curious little puppy? Aren't you scared of me?"

He shook his head, "Uh no, not really. Did you want me to be scared? I mean I could be scared if you want or-"

"No," she interrupted him by firmly clamping his mouth shut with her thumb and index finger. "But try to conserve your breath when you speak so you don't turn blue in the face ok? I don't need anybody looking at and treating me like some zoo animal or a pariah just cause I'm different than everyone else." Lambda removed her fingers from around his lips to let Ziggy speak.

"How different? Like _X-Men_ different?"

"Something like that," the ravenette replied flatly.

"You know, I think this is a great start to a beautiful friendship," Ziggy jokingly grinned.

"I don't trust you to be my friend yet," she said bluntly. "But thanks for the sandwich. It's been a long while since I had a decent meal. All I had was nothing but bland, near tasteless food." The words seem to drip like venom from the last sentence she spat even though The Living Storm was grateful for the food she received. But then it was her turn to ask a question.

"Ziggy, why did you help me just now?"

"Uh, well," he stuttered as the question had seemingly caught him off guard. "You looked lonely and possibly hungry since your stomach growled. And being the kind and good samaritan that I am decided to help out."

"I could've had an ulterior motive and probably killed you away from prying eyes if I were someone else."

"But you didn't, because you're not someone else."

"True," Lambda nodded. "Keyword if." Having had enough of sitting on the hard concrete porch, she looked over at him."Is there a place nearby where I could get a fresh change of clothes? I've been wearing these damn rags for too long and can't stand them anymore. The sooner I'm out of these things, the better."

A grin made itself known across Ziggy's face as he looked at the ravenette like he had gotten an idea.

"Sure, I know a place around here that's not too far away." Both occupants got and began to walk their way to the nearest clothing store to buy Lambda some new threads and possibly find some some shelter for her.


	3. Chapter 2: The Road to Corinth pt. 1

**_*2 year time skip, present time, somewhere outside Corinth*_ **

**Lambda - Age 22**

**Ziggy - Age 20**

**Dillon - Age 24?**

"So let me get this straight, you fled Corinth after delivering $5 million worth of medical supplies to an orphanage and Fresno Bob wants your head because he thinks you owe him money for all that? And now we're wandering a wasteland waiting to ambush some random, unaware passerby for a ride back?" The now 22-year-old Lambda Yakami asked her companion.

For the two years they'd know each other Lambda and Ziggy treated each other like siblings despite not being related to each other. The ravenette saw Ziggy as a younger but slightly annoying brother since she was an only child. And he saw her in the same light as an older but chill sister.

"Something like it," he replied to her.

"That's like walking into the lion's den while wearing underwear decorated with pork chops, or covering yourself with bloody meat and jumping into a shark tank. I hope we can get back in cause if we get lost, I'm kicking your ass up and down this place. Then I'm gonna strangle you with your own tie and string you up somewhere."

Ziggy flinched at the brash verbal jab, "That's a little harsh don't you think, Lammy? But then again you're always blunt and straightforward to the point."

Lambda let out a grunt as a beam of sunlight hit her square in the eyes. She put on her shades to rectify the problem. "I'm not that harsh, Ziggs I can be nice when I want to just not a lot."

"So you say," he muttered.

Even though he couldn't see her eyes he could feel the cold, piercing glare shot his way from behind the shades. Ziggy put his hands up in defeat as he didn't want to incur The Living Storm's wrath, and instantly regretted what he said. Any future thoughts going through his mind went dead silent. Lambda quietly growled in annoyance and pressed on with the shaggy haired youth following close behind her. Soon, the duo saw a car in the distance and Ziggy got an idea as he picked up an old car muffler.

The ravenette shook her head at what Ziggy was doing, and ran a gloved hand through her hair then sighed. "Are you seriously gonna rob the driver with a rusty old car muffler? You must really be that desperate."

"He or she might have some food or water on him or her and we need it. Well more like I need it since you have your own."

She then walked up and thumped him on the nose with her finger and hissed, "I told you to pack some food and water to go before we left. Now you're suffering because you forgot. May this be a lesson so that way you know better next time."

"I was in a rush okay," Ziggy whined as he rubbed his nose. It wouldn't hurt if a regular person had done it, but Lambda was not normal. Due to having her strength, endurance and speed enhanced, even a light tap could a hurt just a smidge. She slowly but surely shook her head at her brother's foolish mistake.

"Fine let's get this over with," the ravenette huffed and proceeded to walk to where the car was heading with Ziggy on her heels.

The two eventually stopped nearby about less than a quarter of a mile off from where the car would stop and walked up to the driver with his back turned some minutes after he got out. Ziggy, armed with the car muffler put it up to the stranger's back. Lambda stood behind a ways and said nothing as she knew this was not going to end well.

"Hold it right there!" He tried to sound tough. "Eyes front! Hands up. Hands up where I can see them."

The stranger complied as he pulled a sucker from his mouth and dropped it on the dusty ground but still kept his hands in the air.

"Okay," Ziggy grinned. "Okay, now my friend, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'm gonna count-"

A flat "No" from the older man interrupted him which baffled the younger man.

"Wait. What 'No'? How can you say no? I-I-I haven't told you my demands yet. Now you made me lose my train of thought."

The ravenette inwardly snickered to herself at the scene going on before her but kept a straight face.

"You want to start over?"

"No, no. We'll just--let's just keep going. Uh, I-I mean we need to take your car. Well, let's just say 'borrow'. We uh, need to borrow your car, okay? That sounds better."

The man's ears perked up when Ziggy said we. It made him wonder if there were someone else with him. Sure enough out of the corner of his eye he could see a girl standing not far off from the wannabe robber.

"And those are your demands, huh?" he snorted and chuckled to himself.

Ziggy nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Nonnegotiable."

"Can I say something now?"

"Sure."

"No."

Lambda shook head and barely smirked to herself in amusement. She was finding the younger man's failing attempts hilarious at his expense. There was an awkward silence before Ziggy spoke again.

"Okay...okay that's fine you know. I didn't want to bring this up and I know it's rude, but I'M the one holding the blaster here---plus I'm dangerous and-"

"You're not holding a blaster," Dillon cut him off before he could finish the rest of his sentence.

"I think I am. What else would it be?"

"Feels like a four and a half inch outtake muffler. Kinda like the one you _might_ have pulled off that rig over there."

The Living Storm mentally facepalmed at her idiot companion. He was trying to rob a guy and was about to get himself killed over his own stupidity. She'd have to step in though if the guy tried so much as to grab Ziggy by the neck and put him through the wringer.

 _'You damn fool,'_ she inwardly hissed to herself.

"Maybe. I mean...that's an interesting theory but smart guy like me he might disguise his blaster-"

Dillon immediately turned on him and snapped a piece of the muffler off. Ziggy yelped in shock and fell on his butt as he advanced on him. Lambda cautiously narrowed her eyes through the shades at the older man, eyes and tattoos slightly glowing in case she would have to attack.

"Uh okay wait - not the face!"

Dillon paid him no mind anymore as he went through Ziggy's bag. "Any food? Gas or water?"

"Uh no, no I was actually hoping to _borrow_ that from you."

Displeased that he found nothing in it, he threw the bag back at Ziggy, almost knocking him back on his butt. He was about to turn around until he heard Lambda's voice.

"Calm down," she said calmly as she grabbed the younger man by the collar to keep his balance.

He let out a snort then walked over to the ravenette. "So, do you have anything that _I_ need?"

"I may not have gas, but unlike this fool here," she pointed to the youth after releasing him, "I have food and water. If you don't believe me I'll show you."

Lambda slung her bag over her shoulder and pulled out at least four bottles of water, and a few cans of food complete with a can opener as well as a few sandwiches.

"Get what you need," she firmly told him.

Dillon grabbed half of her stash and Ziggy was about to protest until she clamped his mouth shut with her fingers. Lambda watched Dillon carefully like a hawk in case he tried to be slicker than ice and pull one over on her. The ravenette unclamped her fingers from around Ziggy's mouth and watched as Dillon settled with what he got from her, then turned around to leave only for the younger man to stop him in his tracks.

"Whoa - whoa where are you going? You can't leave us out here!" he pleaded.

Dillon stopped and thought for a minute on whether he should leave the duo out here in the wasteland, or let them come with him. Somehow his indecision was enough for the two to catch up on the radio transmission from inside his car.

"Corinth?" Ziggy asked, smiling and turning the grin his direction while The Living Storm slung her bag over her shoulder, "You're looking for Corinth City?"

He assumed that they might have been con artists tossed out here by the mob, but Dillon could feel that they'd play him like a fiddle and use him like a wet, dirty dishrag.

"Am I right?"

The older brunet kept his eyes firmly on the back windshield of the Fury.

"Yeah sure I mean..." the younger brunet reached over for his compass, "The radiation makes the compass go all screwy-"

Dillon glanced in Ziggy and Lambda's direction, he sighed then looked over as he felt unamused at this.

"-messes with the radio frequencies too. Very hard to find your way."

Dillon didn't like that feeling of being manipulated and wanted give him a good punch to the face. But if he did that, the Living Storm would jump on him like a fat frog and pound him into red sauce for beating up Ziggy which was her job.

"Fortunately for you _we_ can take you there."

The ravenette blinked through her shades at him but just slightly shook her head. Luckily for her, no one caught it. Dillon straightened up some then leaned in a bit, somewhat happy to see the 20-year-old was a smidge intimidated. He kept a straight face as the ravenette's watchful, hawk like gaze prevented him from reveling in it too much. It wasn't fear from the boy, but he'd manage with that. Maybe it would keep him quiet. The 24-year-old also wondered how Lambda's shades were so dark that no one could see her eyes, yet they were transparent enough for her to look at her surroundings.

"If you knew where Corinth City was, you'd be there." he said, heading for the driver's side of the car.

"I was - I mean Lambda and I just came from there look. I'm serious - see?" he took out two cards and held them out to him. Dillon took the ID cards that said "Corinth Citizen ID" on them.

Dillon skeptically glanced at Ziggy's name on card and snorted, "Ziggy? Your name is _Ziggy_?" That couldn't be a real name but Lambda's was more convincing to say the least.

"Tell me about it," The Living Storm agreed with him.

"Yep," Ziggy smiled, practically beaming as the ravenette rolled her eyes. "That's me."

"So what are you doing out here Ziggy and Lambda?" Dillon asked, passing them back to the youth. He tried to make it not sound like a bad pick up line or intimidating. "What are two people like you doing out in a place like this?"

"Well..." he said as he edged around the side of the Fury, "That's a long story. I'd be happy to tell you about it on the way..." he said while grinning at him from over the roof of the old car.

Dillon and Lambda both stared at him with an unimpressed, nearly emotionless deadpan expression.

"Or I could just... get in and keep my mouth shut."

"Yeah. The second one." Dillon and Lambda agreed while she let a slight but hardly noticeable smirk cross her face.

"Yeah." Ziggy nodded.

Dillon just hustled himself in the driver's seat of his car and shut the door firmly behind himself, then watched as the younger brunet and his sister figure get in after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, I'm sorry if I made Lambda hardly interact anybody, I was trying to keep her in character as I wrote back in the previous chapter. I wanted to make her somewhat like Raven from Teen Titans but I didn't want her to be exactly like the half demoness in terms of personality, after all Lambda still is kind to an extent. I pretty much tried to pull a Raven and Auron rolled in one lol. If you don't know who Auron is, he's the guy in Final Fantasy X with a red coat, giant sword and chill personality. Apparently the Power Rangers Series don't show the exact ages of the characters, so I try to assume how old they are based on how they look and Wikipedia's busted on that too. For example, Dillon looks about 23-26 years old whereas Ziggy looks around 20-22.


	4. Chapter 3: The Road To Corinth pt. 2

Lambda - 22

Ziggy - 20

Dillon - 24?

Scott - 23

Summer - 23

Flynn - 24

The ride through the wasteland was a quiet one as the three drove, leaving a trail of dust behind them. Apparently Lambda sat in the back of Dillon's car the Fury and looked out the window through her darkened sunglasses. Ziggy turned around to check on her just in case she ended up having a flashback and inadvertently unleashed her powers.

"I'm fine, Ziggy," the ravenette said calmly, not even glancing in Ziggy's direction as she kept her eyes trained on the glass.

The Living Storm let out a quiet huff as she continued staring at the barren wasteland outside Corinth City. It was a shame that in one year Venjix caused all this mess within that time span. She gritted her teeth and tightly clenched a fist, her tattoos and eyes faintly glowing brighter before fading.

Lambda mentally berated herself to keep a lid on her temper. The half Japanese woman wasn't quick to anger but she could get pretty annoyed by people's stupidity(mainly Ziggy's), or when someone or something got on her nerves. If pressed any further, then she would become angry to the point of unleashing her aerokinetic abilities and possibly ended up destroying something, which she has tried on numerous occasions to avoid.

"If you say so," the suit wearing brunet said then turned back around to face the front then tried to talk to Dillon. "So you still haven't told us your name yet."

The driver gave him a quick glance then back to the road, "I don't know."

"You don't know if you wanna tell us your name?"

"I don't know my name."

This made Ziggy even more curious as he wanted to know what the older brunet's name was since he had amnesia.

"Well, where are you from? I mean, who are you then?"

"I don't know," Dillon replied, sounding somewhat annoyed at the passenger's constant prying. Even Lambda herself let out a quiet, but slightly annoyed huff at the boy due to his nosiness.

"He probably has amnesia, since people who have it can't remember anything including their own names," Lambda firmly explained to him. "But eventually as time passes, they begin to remember stuff little by little until everything comes back to mind. I've heard about it but never had amnesia before."

The 20-year-old shifted in his seat probably to make himself more comfortable, "You know...if we're going to be partners, I feel like we should work on our communications-"

But then something caught his eye and yelled wait. Dillon grunted and swerved into a nearby forest, causing The Living Storm to nearly bite off a piece of her tongue when he slammed on the brakes. She shook her head, grumbling a curse from inside her mind.

"See?" Ziggy asked feeling proud of himself, "Ziggy promises, Ziggy delivers. Corinth City."

And sure enough Corinth came into view where the young man pointed. The ravenette rolled her shiny gray eyes through the dark shades at her brother figure, but went along with it nonetheless.

"Now, we probably want to pull off the road here and wait till dark."

"We can't stop."

The younger brunet blinked at the older one, "What?"

Dillon turned to him, "We're running on fumes. If I kill the engine now, I may not be able to start it again."

Ziggy began freaking out, "No, no. No, this has to be a joke, right? Y-You're not serious?"

The only answer he got was Dillon hitting the gas and revving up the engine then peeling through the woods to the domed city.

"Okay, stop, time out. Look, we need a reality check. All right, let me spell this out for you. No one has ever run through the barricade into the city during daylight. Understand? No one."

"Seems like this will probably be the first and only time someone actually does," Lambda spoke up from the back.

"Well, I'm about as close to no one as you're ever gonna meet," Dillon said, having seemingly agreed with the aerokinetic.

Ziggy couldn't believe what the two were saying. They were practically cynically crazy daredevils, but daredevils still in his eyes. Having panicked enough to want to escape, he poked his head out of the window until his sister's voice reached his ears.

"And what in the Holy Blue Hells do you think you're doing?" The ravenette calmly asked him with narrowed eyes.

He felt dread creeping up his spine and began stammering as he knew she was glaring at him from behind her deeply tinted eyewear, "Uh, n-nothing actually. I was just, uh, enjoying the view."

The half Japanese woman let out a unimpressed "Uh huh whatever you say" and left it at that. Not long afterwards, a small platoon of Grinders showed up behind the trio.

"It's the perimeter patrol," the front passenger informed the others.

Lambda turned her head to peek out the window and sure enough, there were the Grinders encroaching right on them. Her eyes and tattoos glowed again, signaling she was ready to attack.

"And they're right on top of us," Ziggy warned as the Grinders began blasting at the car. "They're right on top of us."

"Think we don't know that," The Living Storm bit back sarcastically as she channeled her powers and returned fire, or in the ravenette's case, wind.

"I like her idea," The 24-year-old driver commented as a smirk crossed his face.

He then instructed Ziggy to hand him something while Lambda continued hitting the foot soldiers. Ziggy began fumbling with items such as a few tools and other miscellaneous things, until he came across a yellow sucker.

"You do not mean this," he grimaced as he grabbed the lemon flavored candy.

The brown haired driver snatched the sweet from the guy, tore the plastic wrapper off with his teeth and put it in his mouth.

"Okay. Okay. This isn't happening," Ziggy panicked some more. "I'm running the Venjix barricade in broad daylight with, uh, Storm from X-Men in the back and Willy Wonka at the wheel."

"Only difference is that the real Storm can literally make it rain and control lightning," The 22-year-old commented as she kept blowing away Grinders while Dillon kept on driving.

Then he grabbed something near his feet, turned it on and stuck his sucker on it. The device made a high pitched noise as he threw it out the window at the machines. It blew up with a loud bang as it came in contact with them, throwing up dust, rocks and metal parts in the explosion.  
More Grinders started coming to replace some of the ones that were taken out by the driver's makeshift bomb, as well as others Lambda had destroyed.

Dillon let out a chuckle and Ziggy inwardly and possibly shivered visibly then swallowed, "Remind me, uh, never to get on either of your bad sides. I-I already know how much damage Lambda can do when she gets mad."

"Trust me-- you're already there," the 24-year-old driver said as he turned to him.

"Okay, uh, close call, but I think we've got enough time to, uh, to turn around and and back up before we hit the - the Venjix barricade!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, a huge metallic wall rose from the ground and towered above the three as if challenging them to get around it. The wall was equipped with weaponry to blast away would-be intruders who tried to get inside the city. The aerokinetic scowled at the offending barricade as if it did something to sour her mood just now. Another group of Grinders appeared along with the barricade armed to the teeth as well, ready to shoot at anything caught within their line of sight and blasted at the car. Dillon grunted again as he sped his way into them to avoid the shots.

"We can still turn back," the front passenger laughed nervously before finally having lost his wits. "We can still turn back! We can still turn back!"

"Either way, the risk is still the same no matter how much you slice it," Lambda spoke up again, seemingly annoyed and/or slightly irritated at her brother's antics. "We came all the way here, might as well keep going. Besides I'm tired of seeing nothing but sand, dust and miscellaneous things strewn about this godforsaken place."

He was about to repeat himself until he saw her fiercely shining eyes and thought against it. The older brunet drove around the second platoon and threw another homemade bomb at them. Just like the first, it exploded and put the group out of commission.

Meanwhile inside the headquarters of Corinth City, a nearby guard alerted Col. Mason Truman of the situation, "Sir, we're picking up a an incoming bio-signal...outside the dome, sir."

Mason got up and walked over to a woman referred to as Vasquez, "Talk to me, Vasquez."

"A single vehicle driving straight through the middle of the Venjix barricade. Definitely human- one, two or maybe three bio-fields."

"Well, which is it- one, two or three?"

Vasquez fiddled with the scan some more, "The scan must be off, sir. It's reading 2 1/2."

Having gotten his answer, the colonel told to the others to alert someone by the name of Dr. K.

Back out in the wasteland with Ziggy, Dillon and Lambda, Ziggy sat in his seat holding a sucker that Dillon had apparently shared with him contemplating about musical instruments. Dillon grunted a third time and tossed another bomb out blasting even more of Venjix's foot soldiers along with the ravenette decimating any leftover stragglers that survived.

"Always wanted to, you know? Who- who knows?"

Bomb number four being tossed out of the car and howling wind were the only answers the 20-year-old got to his question.

"I could've been the greatest clarinet player in the world."

"Hand me more thermix charges," Dillon interrupted the boy from his musings possibly to shut him up.

Ziggy nearly choked on his candy, then grabbed a charge and inspected it a bit as he heard some faulty beeping, "That's not good, is it?"

The leather clad driver swerved and Ziggy fumbled with the device as it fell at Lambda's feet.

"And that's gotta be worse," he said with widened eyes then turned around to reach for it, only for Lambda to blow a gentle gust of wind to send the device in his hands.

"Here," she handed it to him.

The laser guns were trained on the car as it soon neared the wall and a countdown followed not long afterwards.

"Call me 'Dillon'," the driver seemingly said out of the blue catching the attention of both passengers.

Ziggy surprisingly blinked at the man, "What?!"

"My name. You can call me 'Dillon'."

"Is that your real name?" Lambda asked him out of curiosity since she wanted to know his name too, but not on Ziggy's level of pestering.

"I think so, but just call me that, okay?"

"Alright, if that's what you prefer, I'm down with that," she nodded.

But then Ziggy decided to ruin the moment, "It's been nice knowing you two."

"Ziggy we're not dying so don't talk as if this really is the end for us," the ravenette spat out of annoyance.

"But if you think about it, it uh, kinda is."

And just for that response was a glare to keep him quiet. Dillon sped up a little faster and swerved once again for Ziggy to throw the charge out the window once they were close enough to the barricade. It blew a chunk of it off, allowing the three adults to proceed to town.

"They made it," the first guard commented as he, Vasquez, Col. Truman and any others who were watching what went on outside of Corinth. The colonel walked over to his desk and began speaking to a computer screen with a large black K on it. The voice on the other side of the screen sounded distorted as if hiding the person's true voice as it spoke back to him.

"Lower the shield and open the gate, please, Colonel."

"There's going to be infiltration before we can power the shield back up."

"Understood. My team is on the way."

Now inside the city walls, the trio stopped in a nearby parking lot to catch a breather after the events that happened earlier.

"I'm alive. We made it!" the youngest adult cheered, but the celebration was cut short as a mechanical whirring noise was heard behind them.

"Not yet," Dillon said as Lambda gritted her teeth again.

"Talk about getting out of the frying pan and into the fire," said person commented and turned around with the men to see a strange looking monster show up with a drove of even more Grinders following behind it marching straight their way.

Ziggy started to freak out a second time, even so much as looking at either Dillon or the aerokinetic for guidance. Hopefully the answer came as three people suddenly came out of nowhere and faced the enemies. Lambda's face nearly contorted in shock as she saw a face she hadn't seen in six years appear before her.

"Scott?"

Scott Truman glanced behind him as his name was heard and his face almost did the exact same thing as the ravenette's when a set of familiar gray eyes were caught in the Red Ranger's vision.

"Lambda?"


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter may seem a little out of place due to writing it all night after finally WAITING to get the chance to watch RPM again for a long time. I apologize if it's not to your liking, I was trying to concentrate on writing different points of view with multiple scenes going on at once, while watching tv at the same time but here it is at last. Here's a fight scene coming up and I'll do my best to be as descriptive as I can though I'm not good at writing them very well. I'm sorry about that.

"Scott?"

"Lambda?"

The two stared at each other for a moment before reality snapped them back to the situation at hand.

"We'll talk later, right now you have a job to do," the ravenette spoke in her usual blunt tone and Scott nodded then turned back to the intruders.

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"RPM! Get in gear!"

After Scott and his two allies Flynn and Summer morphed, Ziggy turned to Lambda, "Do you know that guy?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Known each other for years. He was practically a big brother to me and our families were very close."

The 20-year-old nodded back in understanding at her explanation then watched along with the other two as the fight between the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers as well as Venjix's forces was about to take place. Both sides rushed and started exchanging blows among each other.

Scott began hacking, slashing and tearing his way through his portion of Grinders with his Nitro Sword. Flynn on the other hand, was using his strength to overcome the machines on his end. He demonstrated this by picking up one over his head and threw it into a crowd of Grinders. Lastly, Summer in the meantime was dealing with her own group and shot at the others with her blaster. Sometime later while Scott and the others were distracted from the battle, the monster began stalking its way to Dillon's car with the intention of sending the three civilians into the next plane of existence. Lambda was about to deal with it until Summer saw this and jumped her way over and onto the vehicle.

"Back off!" she barked then shot at the robot from the Fury's hood.

The machine quickly dodged the blast and retreated as the Yellow Ranger turned and smiled at them from behind her helmet before getting off the car. Scott and Flynn ran over to her asked if she was ok then took off after the robot. The three primarily colored Rangers cornered the monster inside a nondescript warehouse, then summoned their weapons and charged.

"Street Saber!"

"Turbo Cannon!"

"Zip Charger!"

"Now That's what I'm talking about!" Ziggy cheered from his seat in the Fury. "Go, Rangers!"

Dillon confusedly turned over to him, "Wait, 'Go' what?"

"Rangers," Ziggy replied. "Power Rangers."

"What's a Power Ranger?"

The 20-year-old youth looked at the older brunet as if he grew a second head out of his neck, jaw dropped. "What do you mean 'What's a Power Ranger'?"

He then pointed to the three Rangers as an example, and Dillon still looked at him like he didn't get it. Who could blame the guy when he's suffering from something as bad as amnesia to not know what a Power Ranger was?

"You didn't tell me that you knew a Power Ranger," Ziggy said as he shifted to face Lambda.

"How could I when I didn't see the guy for six years until now," the woman bluntly replied as her way of not knowing.

"Well, that's true," the younger brunet commented then turned right back around to the front and continued watching the fight with the two older adults in the car. "I would've liked to know if you met him sooner."

'If the circumstances were a lot different, Ziggy, I'm sure you would have,' The Living Storm thought to herself before folding her arms over her chest while keeping focus on the battle.

Back at the Rangers, the three were firing their weapons at the monster with Scott using his Street Saber, Flynn his Turbo Cannon and Summer with her Zip Charger. There were a few whoas and a couple of huhs from Ziggy while the rest of the occupants of the car patiently watched.

"Street Saber, strike!"

"Turbo Cannon, fire!"

"Zip Charger, activate!"

After blasting the attack bot out of the warehouse, the trio ran over to it while Dillon, Lambda, and Ziggy got out of the car to get a better view. The Rangers combined their weapons into the Road Blaster and fired, thus knocking it out temporarily. Soon afterwards, a bunch of flying drones were heading towards Corinth. Another side effect that Lambda received during her capture was enhanced hearing/sight. Somehow, her ears and eyes managed to pick up on sounds and things that no ordinary human's ears or eyes could detect nor see at a very far distance without the help of a telescope or binoculars, even with 20/20 vision. Her face shifted into a slight sneer as Ziggy called Dillon to get his attention since he and his sister figure both spotted the drones.

Dr. K then called the Rangers and asked if Scott and the others had a visual on the drones to which both the Red Ranger and Flynn answered. The drones began shooting at everything in sight as the six watched. The ravenette's slate gray eyes shined for the third time as she created an invisible barrier made of wind to protect her and the other two adults from the drones.

Soon the drones began their attack on the town and nearly blasted the car as Ziggy dove inside to take cover during the assault, while the other two adults stood unfazed and unscathed thanks to Lambda's barrier. Scott and his team called for their Zords then hopped in them to combat the outside force. Meanwhile, the youngest adult poked his head out of the car after the coast was clear and continued spectating as the three primary colored Rangers were fighting the drones. The Grinders in the meantime were setting up a cannon to catch Summer off guard until Ziggy saw it alerted both Dillon and Lambda.

"Look, Grinders. They're gonna ambush Yellow," he said as he pointed at the foot soldiers.

"I hate Grinders," the Fury's driver grumbled as he and Lambda got back in the car and buckled up.

He began struggling with the ignition as the machines started focusing their aim on the Yellow Ranger who was already taking battle damage in the fight. Ziggy started freaking out again as Dillon turned the key once more and Lambda was hearing none of it. She was about to give the boy an earful until Dillon punched the dashboard and that somehow made the Fury roar to life, thus preventing the scolding that was bound to happen.

The 24-year-old reversed the vehicle then swerved into a bunch a barrels that the Grinders were standing on and disrupted the weapon before it could hit its intended target as soon as he turned around. The weapon was knocked upwards and shot most of the drones down while The Living Storm decimated the machines.

"Grinders are neutralized," the Red Ranger reported. "Enemy attack wave Alpha is contained."

The black clothed driver and the aerokinetic looked out the windows of the car and smiled up the Yellow Ranger as they had kept impending disaster at bay.

"Thank you, whoever you two are," Summer spoke gratefully to her rescuers from inside her Zord.

But the battle was not over yet as Venjix's forces were still running loose and rampant around Corinth City, and the Rangers still had to look for any stragglers to take care of who attempted to flee if they didn't already. Not long afterwards, Corinth's shield was completely restored to full power and the gates were sealed as well, keeping anything and/or anyone from leaving or entering the town for now. Suddenly, the robot that Scott, Flynn and Summer had put out of commission managed to revive and towered over the city.

"Whoa! Oh, this ain't over yet," the Blue Ranger remarked as the now 50-foot tall robot began rampaging Corinth.

At Scott's command the other two combined their Zords with his to form the High Octane Megazord to even the playing field against the gargantuan monster. After some attacks were thrown, the three decided to end it by summoning the Megazord's Super Saber then dealt the finishing blow and destroyed the monster once and for all. Back on the ground with Ziggy, Lambda and Dillon who had managed to get out of the Fury after watching the ensuing battle walked up to the Rangers as the youngest cheered at their victory.

"Hey. I don't know how to thank you two," Summer spoke up after unmasking herself to the three civilians.

"You don't have to do anything for me," the ravenette calmly replied before pointing at Dillon, "but you could start by maybe providing this guy with some gas and water, and then he can go home happy."

Sadly the celebration was cut short as some guards proceeded to manhandle the two men, then dragged them away after scanning Dillon with a device that somehow managed to track a little of Venjix's hardware inside him and were about to do the same to Lambda till Scott stopped them in their tracks.

"Wait! I know her."

One of the guards raised an eyebrow at him as if not buying it, "You know this woman?"

"Yeah," the Red Ranger replied. "She's like a sister to me."

"But even so she still has to come with us."

"I was going to see a man by the name of Mason Truman," Lambda spat coolly, still wary of the guards as she almost had a flashback of any others roughly grabbing and dragging her in the past inside the laboratory. "Do any of you know him? I'm practically like the daughter he never had."

"What business do you have with the colonel?"

"Let's just say that I have an important matter to discuss with him other than to catch up on lost time. Is that good enough to qualify or are you gonna strongarm me like you did with those two over there?" She asked while motioning her head at Ziggy and Dillon who were hustled into a car, her voice was still laced with spite but masked enough that no one noticed it.

The head guard still looked a little unconvinced before letting up and decided to believe her. Lambda's narrowed, faintly glowing eyes were trained on the man and the remaining guards like a hawk, eyeing them cautiously as if they tried to make any moves toward her. The Living Storm tensed up as soon as Scott put a hand on her shoulder but didn't show how she felt and let herself relax a little.

"I'll take her," he spoke up, "It'll be better for Lambda if it's someone she knows. Right, Lambda?" He asked only to get a wary nod as reply from his childhood friend. The Red Ranger turned to his teammates and told them that he'll meet up with them later after he escorted the half Japanese woman to his father, to which they reluctantly agreed.

The ravenette sent a silent whisper through the wind to the two men that she'd find a way to get them out one way or another before departing with the now unmorphed Scott.


	6. Chapter 5: Operator Gray part 1

As Lambda and Scott walked to the base, Scott decided to try and strike up a conversation with his "little sister" since he hadn't seen her in the past six years.

"So, I heard about what happened to you from my dad. I can't believe you went through all that, Lambda."

"It's in the past, you couldn't have done anything back then to get me out had you known sooner," the ravenette replied calmly which caused her "big brother" to clench a fist at her words.

He wanted to retort but knew she had a point. Back then, they were both still in high school with a bright future ahead of them with careers and such set in mind just waiting to be accomplished. Lambda's future had been ruined by some scientists who basically experimented on humans for kicks, while the Red Ranger studied and went ahead to join the Air Force. Of course neither of them would never forget that as long as they lived, and during the four years that The Living Storm was some bastards' lab rat she kept cursing the scientists, wishing that they suffer the worst possible deaths known to creation for what they've done to her and any others who were kidnapped. It still didn't keep him quiet from saying anything.

"But still-"

"Don't kick yourself over something that was beyond your control, Scott," she cut him off abruptly. "Don't beat the horse that's already dead, just let it rot peacefully until there's nothing left."

Scott let out a defeated sigh as Lambda began explaining to him.

"They've pretty much made me have trust issues with people and I know this might sound either ridiculous or dumb, but I've practically developed a hatred for labs and people in white lab coats. It's just something about them that might trigger flashbacks which I don't need. Also I think they've tried to turn me into a weapon of some sort since I have aerokinesis."

His ears perked up when he heard the words "weapon" and "aerokinesis" leave her lips. He looked around the hallway for cameras and saw a door that led to an unoccupied room nearby, then took her inside and closed the door behind them from prying eyes. Lambda gave him a slightly almost unnoticeable confused look, but soon realized why he did that. Had she displayed her powers under the always watchful eye of a camera, the guards would have been all over her like bees on honey. Then she would have never gotten the chance to meet the Red Ranger's father and possibly ended up in a cell which she would destroy out of PTSD. To prove her point, Lambda rolled up the sleeves of her shirt that barely reached her elbows to reveal the tattoos on her arms just below her shoulders as well her glowing eyes, then concentrated a bit of her power to make a small diamond of wind appear. They all stopped glowing as the diamond disappeared from The Living Storm's gloved hand.

"This is what I got from all that time in the lab," the ravenette spoke as her eyes returned to their faintly shiny state. "Also my powers are fueled by my anger which means the madder I get, the more power I unleash. I kinda figured that out when I punched a dent in my bedroom wall since I tried to fix something and got upset, but I did apologize to my parents and patched it up with some putty. I've pretty much tried on numerous occasions to not cause property damage because of that. I just don't want people treating me like some freak or X-MEN reject since I'm different from everyone else after being a guinea pig to a group of bored-out-of-their-mind scientists."

She turned her head to the side then gnawed on her bottom lip. When Lambda made it home after she escaped, the half Japanese woman felt afraid that her parents would reject the girl and cast her aside after she talked to them about what happened. Celeste and Kenryu welcomed their daughter back with open arms as they missed her so much then showered Lambda with lots of hugs and kisses, and would never toss the aerokinetic out since she is their only child. They probably wanted The Living Storm to stay sheltered in the house to avoid getting kidnapped again, much to her dismay but soon realized that Lambda might want to step outside to get some fresh air or to take a walk around town. That would have been extremely cruel of them and traumatizing for Lambda to be disowned by the very people who raised her from birth. Well, not just her but anyone too if their parents found out that they were different in some way, shape or form by anything, then cast by the wayside because they're not the same person before an incident.

The Living Storm was instantly caught by surprise and pulled into a hug. She looked up to see none other than the Red Ranger smiling at her and ruffling the ravenette's hair. Lambda's face was painted with a lightly embarrassed blush as she remembered that Scott and his older brother Marcus used to do that to her as children. Back then, she would playfully swat at their hands and tell them it was embarrassing which would make both boys laugh. Now she didn't mind it much, but if Ziggy tried to do so the 22-year-old probably would've glared at him to back off.

"Scott, I'm not a little kid anymore," Lambda grumbled while returning the hug despite a small smile tugging at her lips, causing him to chuckle at Lambda's slightly reddening face which he found somewhat cute.

"I know, but I felt like doing it for old time's sake."

"You can let go of me now, you know?"

"I know." And he did just that by putting a small amount of distance between them.

"So, how's Marcus?"

Now, it was Scott's turn to chew on his own lower lip at the question which made Lambda somewhat guilty for asking as if she knew what happened to Marcus. "He's gone, Lambs."

"I see, sorry for asking and possibly killing the mood."

"You don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong," he said as he shook his head. "You just wanted to know since hadn't seen him in years."

If Lambda was her 16-year-old self again she would have cried a lake of tears after hearing her childhood friend say that, but she was a lot tougher than that. So much tougher in fact, that she practically taught herself the "No Fear Rule" which was to never show a hint of fear or even pain in the face of her enemies, otherwise they would've exploited it to entertain themselves and get her to leak info. She decided to return the favor and gave the 23-year-old male a hug.

"Just decided to return the favor by giving my 'big bro' a hug back."

"Thanks."

"No prob, Scott. Do you feel better now?"

A nod was his reply, "Yeah."

The two friends pulled away again and began walking out of the room towards Mason's office, after the Red Ranger had asked The Living Storm for her phone so he could enter his contact information and also to use her built in GPS to point her over to the garage so she could meet with him later. She complied and handed the device over to him so he could do his thing. Once he was finished, the 23-year-old gave Lambda back her phone then went on their way.

When Scott and Lambda both arrived to their destination, there were guards stationed outside the colonel's door. A scowl made its way on her face as the ravenette frowned at them, but relaxed when Scott put a hand on her shoulder as his way of telling her it was ok and that they weren't going to harm the woman unless provoked. Even slightly calm, she still kept a wary eye on the guards. Both men and women saluted the two(mainly Scott since he was the colonel's son) and cleared the way for them so they could step inside.

The Living Storm's eyes scanned around the room for Col. Truman and sure enough they found him at the opposite end. She slightly smiled inwardly to herself as she saw him get up from his desk and look at whoever entered his office, but the ravenette still had that narrowed watchful look about her as the room was swarming with even more guards.

"Sir?" The voice of Mason's youngest son reached his ears as he saw both him and his goddaughter walk his way. "Lambda's here to see you."

As Mason looked at Lambda, he saw that her eyes still had their sparkle as they did years ago but spoke volumes of her witnessing a war of sorts as they looked stressed and even experienced in some way. They were sharp as blades but stern, holding a mature gentleness within their shining gray depths. He also noticed how much she had grown and matured in the past six years, since Lambda looked beautiful for her age as a younger version of her redheaded mother with her father's black hair and similar eye shape as well as having Celeste's gray eyes and hair length. If guys had tried to talk to Lambda in the past, either he or his two sons would be protective of the half Japanese girl if her father Kenryu didn't make it to her first to ward them away.

"Alright, dismissed."

Scott nodded then left the room without saying a word as Lambda's sharp ears picked up on the young man's footsteps tap and fade from view before chewing on her lip again out of habit this time. The air about the colonel was still the same yet different from what the ravenette could sense from him. It was if he had changed somehow as the elder Truman didn't smile very often, probably due to Venjix predominantly taking over most of the world in the past year as well as losing his oldest son in the war. She did feel a bit nervous as Mason's stature and posture were intimidating to Lambda that it made her somewhat afraid, but due to the "No Fear Rule" she didn't feel unnerved.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Truman," The Living Storm greeted with a small, nearly unnoticeable smile.

"Likewise, Lambda," he spoke with a near emotionless tone that was still somewhat kind. "Have a seat."

Lambda did as she was told and sat down at the other side of his desk while trying to make herself comfortable in the steel chair.

"I've heard from your parents about what you went through all those years ago."

'So that's how they found out,' Lambda thought to herself as she had her eyes trained the colonel. 'Mom and Dad must've told them about what happened.'

"I should've been more careful is what you probably would've said," she spoke with interlocked fingers. "I know, but I was young and naive to think that the neighborhood was harmless all those years ago and I wish I knew a lot better then. I was too far away from anyone's house or any place that had a phone for that matter since I left mine at home and I got caught. I couldn't outrun those guys fast enough to get away."

The 22-year-old ravenette closed her eyes and shook her head at the memory before opening them. For a moment, Mason thought that she might cry but Lambda was too strong willed to let herself break down. She looked him in the eyes again as the young woman continued to talk.

"The people who knocked me out took me to a lab and began experimenting on me, then made go through all sorts of tests for four years till I waited for the right moment to strike back and break free two years ago."

"How did you escape from the lab?" The colonel asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "I'm sure that Celeste and Kenryu didn't go into detail about you getting out."

"No they didn't, but while those scientists were treating me as their guinea pig, they augmented me with the power of aerokinesis or wind manipulation if you prefer. I used that newfound power out of rage and practically created a tornado to blow away walls to get out and free most, if not all the others trapped there with me. I did injure the guards and or scientists in the lab if I didn't kill some of them."

Although he didn't show it, the elder Truman was surprised that Lambda actually took lives and had hurt others to live. But she was fighting for her life as well as for or against others in the twisted game known as survival. It was kill or be killed and she had to kill or cause injury in order to survive and/or escape. She gnawed on her lip as the subject was a touchy one for the aerokinetic, since she didn't like talking about it much unless she wanted to.

Before Mason could ask another question a loud growl ripped through the air, putting everyone on high alert until another one rang out after the first. A light pink dusted The Living Storm's embarrassed face as she knew it was her stomach that made the noise which caused her godfather to lightly smirk at her. Lambda bit her pinky nail in embarrassment as her stomach had undoubtedly saved her but made the woman groan and glare at it.

"I meant to go home and eat before that incident happened earlier today," Lambda said as she had regained her composure and rose from her seat, "But I didn't get a chance to so now I'll take care of it. It's been nice talking to you, Mr. Truman. Later."

With that she gave him a hug and left the base before departing for the garage.


End file.
